


London Events

by MissAdler (JulesDizzy)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comfort Sex, F/M, Forbidden Love, Greg Lestrade - Freeform, Lestrade/OC - Freeform, Sex, Smut, Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-05 08:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11574675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulesDizzy/pseuds/MissAdler
Summary: After finding a dead body on her way home, Lea finds herself with no one to comfort her but DI Greg Lestrade.





	1. The Case

The rain was dripping from my hair as I stood by the side of the road, soaking wet, watching the policemen put up the streamer. How was I even here, at this crime scene? I was just walking around London, taking my usual way through some of the narrow alleys and back lanes, to get home faster. The rain was cold and my day had been exhausting. About 16 feet from where I was standing now lay the dead body I had found. It had not even been hidden; it had been dumped there like trash. I still didn’t remember calling the police, but I must’ve because there was no one else around. 

“Excuse me, Miss”, a male voice said softly, waking me from my reasoning. “Yes”, I said looking up – and freezing for a moment. The man in front of me had dark brown eyes, grey hair and he smiled a little at my expression. “Are you alright?”, He asked, “I am DI Greg Lestrade. Can I ask you a few questions?” I swallowed and nodded. “Yes, yes, sure”, I said. “Have you seen anyone flee from the scene?” “No, I…I just found the body… there was no one around”, I said, half stuttering half mumbling. “Miss, are you sure you’re okay?”, he asked again, putting his hand on my shoulder. I felt tears coming to my eyes. “I don’t know… it’s just… I’ve never seen a... a dead…” Before I could end my sentence, he pulled me close and gave me a hug. I could smell his aftershave, and it made my knees go weak, which gave him, even more, a reason to hold me. “You are not alright, Miss.” He was stating a fact now. I had to sob; there was no holding it back. “What’s your name, darling”, he said, looked into my eyes and gently wiped away a tear with his thumb. “Lea”, I said. “Okay, Lea, I’m going to take you with me to the police station. Come on.” He put his arm around me and lead me to his police car. 

When we arrived at the police station, the rain had eased off a bit, and my hair had stopped dripping. We went upstairs, Lestrade kept his arm around me like he was protecting me. We reached his office, and he offered me a seat opposite of his desk. “Would you like some water?”, He asked. He sounded worried. I must look horrible, I thought. But then again I had just found a dead person. A corpse. I swallowed again and realised how dry my throat was. “Yes, thanks”, I said. He got up and left the office for a minute, returning with two glasses of water. 

“So, would you tell me again what you saw”, he started the interrogation again. I nodded slowly. “Yes, well, I was on my way home, as always. And in that alley, I saw something big lying there. I was alone; I can remember being alone. But then… there’s just nothing. I must’ve called the police… but I don’t exactly remember doing so…” That’s all I could say before the tears came back. Why was I even crying? I didn’t know that dead person. I didn’t know any dead person. Nevertheless, I started sobbing. The look Lestrade gave me broke my heart. He was so full of sympathy. I had never seen someone look at me like that. He had been writing down all of what I had said, but now he got up and walked around the desk. He got down on his knee and took my hands. “It’s alright, darling, that’s the shock”, he said gently, “it’ll pass.” I swallowed again. Damn, those eyes. What a gorgeous pair of eyes he had. I nodded, unable to get out a single word. I wiped away my tears and said: “That’s really all I know, Detective.” “Alright”, he said and got up again. “What happens now?”, I wanted to know. “Well, we’ll have to see what the corpse tells us. But when it comes to you, I think, there are no more open questions.” I sighed. “So I won’t have to talk about this again?” “I hope so”, he said and smiled, and my heart melted. “What do I do now?”, I said. I was confused. Not only had I found a dead body and called the police without remembering it, but I also had lost my sense of time completely. “You can go home if you want to”, he said and added, “you can also stay a few more minutes if you like.” “Go home”, I repeated. That sounded off. I imagined myself at home in my little flat, lying in my bed in the dark, remembering the dead body in the alley. No, that was not an option. “I can’t go home”, I said. “Why not?” “I can’t be alone after that.” At that, I was sure; he smiled a little. “Can’t you visit a friend or family?” His question had this undertone of please say no. And I did – I had to, it was the truth. “Well, I really don’t have anyone here. I just moved here recently for a job, and I don’t know that many people.” He sighed. “Okay, well, I probably shouldn’t say this… “, he started, when the door opened, and a woman came in, her hand still on the doorknob. Her hair was in big black curls, and her skin tone was like caramel and café´latte. “Where have you been? We found an ID on the –“ She stopped when she saw me sitting there. “We found something”, she then said. “Give me a minute, Donovan”, said Lestrade; she just nodded and left the room. “Where was I?”, he asked. Now I had to smile a little. “You probably shouldn’t say that…”, I said. “Ah, yes. Man, I really shouldn’t say this, it’s not even allowed. But since you are still in shock and you can’t be alone tonight, you can stay with me, if you want to.” “What?”, I blurt out. Quickly I added: “Sorry, I mean, are you serious?” He nodded. “Yes, I am. Just stay here, I talk to my colleagues, and then we leave.”

He left the room. I sat there, looking a the rain outside the window, wondering what had just happened. I didn’t know him, he was the Detective Inspector, and I was a witness. But I knew no one in this town, not even my colleagues. I was thankful for not having to be alone tonight. I was sitting there for at least 20 minutes before he came back. “Miss Lea, are you ready to leave?”, He asked. I took my bag and followed him out of the building. 

A short time later we were at his place. It was a beautiful flat, I had to admit, but I immediately realised that there was just one bedroom. On our way here I had looked at him a lot, but not staring. He looked mature, masculine and – to my surprise – lonely. His job must be the reason, I had thought. And standing in his flat made this thought even more likely. This was a flat without a woman’s touch. It was clean and furnished practicable. The only pictures on the walls were of landscapes and animals, though there was a picture of his fellow policemen in the hallway. 

He sat me down on his couch, which was amazingly comfortable. “Do you want to drink something? Water? Wine?” “Wine?!”, I said, “do you want to get me drunk, Detective?” He laughed at that. “So the shock is gone now?” “Not fully, so I’ll take the wine”, I replied smirking. He went into the kitchen and came back with two bottles and two glasses. “Red or white?” I looked at the bottles and said: “Red for me.” “Red it is”, he replied.  
He poured the glasses and sat down beside me. “So, you just moved here?” I nodded, taking a sip of my wine. “Yes”, I said, “I just moved here. I had a good reason to leave home, but let’s not get into that, Detective.” He smiled. “My name is Greg”, he said, “at least it is for you.” He sat down his glass on the table and then took mine from my hand. Then he put his hand on my cheek, softly brushing my skin. “You have such beautiful eyes, Lea”, he whispered, “a shame they had to see such an unpleasant thing today.” Our eyes locked and I felt my heart beat faster. “Greg…”, I whispered. His hand wandered to the back of my head, pulling me closer until our lips brushed – but it was not a kiss, not yet. “I really shouldn’t have taken you home”, he said low-voiced, then he pressed his lips onto mine, pulling me even closer to him. I couldn’t help but wrap my arms around his neck. Our lips parted, and his kisses wandered over my cheek, up to my temple and my forehead. “Greg”, I whispered while he cupped my head in his hands. “What are you doing? What are we doing?” It was this moment that I realised that Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade had to be about 20 years older than me. What was I doing?

He looked into my eyes, again, and my heart melted, again. “I don’t know”, he said, “but when I saw you standing there in the rain today, I knew you were not just another witness.” I felt the blood rush into my cheeks. “What do you mean?” He brushed his thumbs over my lips. “I just had to know you”, he whispered, I almost didn’t hear it. He came closer again, pressing his lips against mine, with passion this time. There was longing in the way he kissed me, and I felt the same way. I gave into the kiss; I gave into the man. I let his hands brush my cardigan of my shoulders; I let him put his arms around my whole body. Somehow, he managed to get up, holding me close, letting me wrap my legs around his waist. He carried me into the bedroom like that. 

He laid me down on the bed and stayed standing before it. “You are one beautiful soul”, he said. I got up onto my knees, so I was eye to eye with him. “So are you”, I said and started to unbutton his shirt. “But you are also way too dressed”, I added. He kissed my forehead and let me strip the shirt off his shoulders, leaving him standing there in a white tank top. Our lips met again, wanting more and more of each other. I felt his hands on my waist, pulling my shirt out of my jeans and over my head. Within another second, my bra was gone. He took a step back and looked at me. “How do I deserve you?”, He said. The look on his face was half gratitude half longing. He then got rid of his shirt and stepped closer again, pressing our topless bodies together, kissing my neck and shoulder. “Greg…”, I sighed. He laid me down again, as gentle as possible, and put himself atop which made me spread my legs. His kisses went down over my collarbones and breasts, brushing my stomach until he reached my waistband. He unbuttoned my jeans, and I let him pull it down, undressing me further. He made me suck in air when he kissed my thighs, left and right, towards the middle. When he reached the last bit of fabric on my body, he went upwards again, his hands moving over my hips up to my chest. It was the first time he touched me there with his hands in all this seduction. His hands were strong, but his touch was soft and gentle. My hands were wrapped around him again by the time he reached the left side of my neck with his kisses. He whispered in my ear: “You deserve pleasure and I can make you very happy tonight.” He kissed my face, moving to the right side of it. “Do you want me to?”, He whispered into the other ear. I let my hands wander over his body up to his face, stroking his cheeks. I looked into his eyes, hypnotised by their deep brown colour. “I do.”

He got up onto his knees, then on his feet. I heard him pull down his pants. And his underwear. He came back to bed completely naked, showing off his huge erection. His kisses were now passionate and demanding. I let myself fall into his Extasy; I took in every bit of it. “Enjoy, darling”, he said, ridding me of my underwear. It seemed like he kissed every inch of my body until he reached my lady bits, but the kissing didn’t stop. I felt his lips and his tongue playing around, making love to my body. He sure knew what he was doing, and he was amazing at it. I couldn’t contain myself at all, grabbing him by the hair and breathing hard; he was too good at it. “Oh my”, I moaned, pushing myself against him. I was close to absolution when I felt his finger enter me. “Greg!”, I screamed with pleasure. My body started to tremble as I reached my peak – not for the last time, as I would find out later. He didn’t let go and made it last long until I collapsed onto the bed, breathing heavily. “Wow”, I breathed out. He looked up at me, smiling. He kissed my stomach softly, letting me catch my breath. “You taste like heaven”, he said, as he kissed his way up my chest again. 

Our lips met again, our tongue intertwining just like our bodies. “I want you, Detective”, I whispered into his hear, “I beg you.” He bit my neck, making me scream, just as he slid his cock inside me. I knew at that moment that the vanilla sex part was over. I heard him moaning right into my ear; it was driving me crazy. He pinned my hands to the mattress over my head and – there was no other word for it – fucked me. His movements were hard and swift, he owned me, and I loved it. He bit my earlobe and whispered: “Get on top.” That was a command that I had to follow. With one elegant move, he put it on top of him, not once pulling out his erection. He put his hands on my hips, showing me how to move. I followed his instruction, moved back and forth, making him moan loudly. He was deep inside me in this position; I felt his every move and responded to it. His hands wandered up to my body until they reached my neck. He pulled me downwards and gave me a hot and almost angry kiss, which stopped me moving. “Stay like that”, he said, holding me close without any chance for me to move. Then he started fucking me fast, very fast, and I was – for the second time tonight – reaching my climax. But this time there was no time to catch my breath. He turned us around again, gave me a passionate kiss and said: “Turn over”. His bedroom-voice made me shiver every time. He was commanding me and I was willing to follow. He took me from behind, hard and deep, until I felt him coming inside of me. “Oh, Greg!”, I screamed out for the last time that evening.  
Well fell onto the mattress, exhausted and breathing heavily. Short after we were both asleep, spooning and full of endorphins.


	2. The Phone

Lea woke up to an empty bed. She was confused at first but quickly realised that Greg was standing in front of the mirror, buttoning up his shirt. When he saw that she was awake, he turned around and said: “Good, you’re awake.” She titled her head a little and took in the look of the Detective Inspector who was looking stunningly delicious in his shirt and jeans. “Good morning would’ve been nice”, she said. “I’m sorry, sweetheart, but there is no time. You need to leave, and you cannot leave with me.” “What?” That was not the way to treat a lady the morning after, Lea thought. Greg came around to her side of the bed and knelt down; looking deeply into her eyes he said: “You are a witness. I am the leading investigator. We cannot be seen together like this, do you understand?” His voice was gentle but certain. Slowly Lea started to understand what had happened. “Yes”, she said, “of course. I’ll be gone in a minute.” He gave her a kiss, it was quick but longing and left Lea with a tingle all over her body. 

The morning air was cold but not freezing; the people of London were already buzzing around like worker bees. Lea hurried through the crowd, making her way home in some kind of trance. All she could think about was Greg. His hands on her skin; his lips on her body; his everything intertwined with her everything. Her head was spinning; her mind was racing, her feet were stumbling.   
When she finally reached her flat, she fell into her bed, being completely exhausted. She had slept like a baby, but her mind had not rested, her body had not been relaxing or regenerating. After lying there for a few minutes, her mind went elsewhere, away from Greg and all the kissing and touching that had happened. She sat up straight with just one thought in her mind: Work. She should be working right now. Quickly she searched her bag for her phone - and realised that it was missing. She must’ve left it at Greg’s flat. A rush of panic went through her body, and she tried to think of a solution. Looking around the room, she found it: her laptop. Hurriedly she turned it on and wrote an email to her boss, that she wouldn’t be able to come in today due to personal issues. Her boss would not be happy with that at all, but Lea didn’t care. She needed her phone back, and she needed to get over last night, sort her thoughts, get rid of these pictures the Detective Inspector had put inside her mind. The job wasn’t that great either, so she half wanted to get fired – and get a redundancy payment. 

After taking a shower and putting on a casual blue polka-dotted dress, she rushed out onto the London streets again. She no longer was the helpless girl that stood in the rain shocked by the look of the dead body. Lea was determined to get her phone back – and she also wanted an explanation from Greg. What had happened last night? She could easily be his daughter, but she had been his lover last night, and that needed a reason.   
The clouds over London were dark grey and thick, but it didn’t rain just yet, so Lea was dry when she reached the police station. She approached the first policeman she saw. “Excuse me, Sir, I need to talk to DI Lestrade, do you know where he is?”, She said in her milk-and-honey-voice. He seemed to need a moment to get what she had said but then answered: “’Oh… he, yes, he is upstairs, I guess.” Then he pointed towards the staircase. “Thank you, Sir”, she said and walked off.   
Having been upstairs the day before, Lea knew exactly where to go. She entered the upper floor, where everything seemed to be made of glass, and looked around. She spotted Lestrade in what seemed like a conference room, sitting next to the woman with the big black curls and a man who looked like he lived in a lab. The woman seemed to talk insistently to her boss, who wasn’t looking too happy. Just as Lea wanted to take off towards the door of the conference room, he looked up, and their eyes met. His look went from rejection to panic in an instant. He got up, said something to his colleagues, and left the room. He hurried towards Lea who was standing frozen, suddenly ridded of all her confidence. Lestrade passed her, reaching her by the arm and pulling her with him to the staircase. 

As soon a the door closed he pushed her against the wall, giving her no chance to escape. “What are you doing here? You can’t be here, Lea!”, He said urgently. Their eyes locked and for a minute there seemed to be no one else but the two of them. “You…I….my phone…it’s….”, She stuttered. She felt his warmth, even through his and her clothing. She felt his breath on her skin; she could smell his scent, a mixture of aftershave and sweat. Her thoughts ran wild inside her mind, and within a split second, she forgot to think and pressed her lips to his mouth. He was surprised but gave into the kiss, leaning in closer to the wall – closer to her. He felt just like last night; he tasted the same, and her memories made her knees weak. When he slowly drew back, she could see the conflict in his eyes. He couldn’t be seen with her, but he wanted to. “What do you want?”, He asked, still sounding angry. She swallowed hard. You, she thought. “My phone”, she said, “I… I must’ve left it at… at your place.” “You come here and jeopardise my investigation because you need your phone?” His voice was harsh; it was rough and authoritative. “I couldn’t call, so…”, She started, but the words just didn’t come out. “Look”, he said, “we can’t be seen like this. Or at all. You are a witness; please behave like one. I’ll get you your phone tonight, okay? But you can’t be here. We can’t do this as long as this case is still open.” She nodded, her mouth had gone dry. “Don’t look at me like that”, He said pleadingly, “We will have time to figure everything out, I swear.” She nodded again, still unable to speak. Suddenly he leaned in to kiss her; it was a kind kiss at first, a gentle touch of lips, but it quickly became more than that. He wanted more of her; wanted to do more than just kissing. Lea felt Greg's hand on her thigh, going up underneath her dress. He grabbed her butt and pulled her closer to his body. She felt his erection building up inside his pants, pressing hard against the fabric. He started to kiss her neck and shoulder, sending shivers all over her body. “Greg”, she gasped, “we can’t…oh, my…” He had bitten her in the neck, not hard, but hard enough to leave a trace. “You can come over tonight”, he said while nibbling on her ear between the words, “getting…”, the words became a whisper now, “…your phone…” He then gave her one last kiss after that, filled with sexual tension. Then he pulled away from her and went back through the door. Before it closed she could hear voices from inside saying something like “Is that how you handle things now?”. It took Lea a few minutes to be able to move again; then she ran down the stairs and out the building. 

The rain was crashing down onto the London pavement. Within minutes Lea was soaking wet. This town was made of rain, she thought. But her thoughts went from weather to Lestrade fast, and she revisited the last few minutes in her mind. The kissing, touching, pulling and pushing made her feel dizzy. What had just happened? He wanted her, but why? Seeing him had made her weak, hearing his angry voice had given her the shivers and made her unable to speak. This man made her go from confident woman to little girl – well, not too little anyway. She needed to talk to him about all that, but she knew, the talking would be interrupted every time. And she didn’t have the strength to resist him. He was her kryptonite, and she gave into him every time.   
Lea had decided to take a taxi back home and stood in front of the impressive building that contained the London Scotland Yard, when a voice from behind called out “Miss, wait!” She turned around and saw the woman from the conference room run after her out of the building. “You”, she said in a threatening voice, “you better keep away from DI Lestrade. You don’t belong here. You are just a witness, and as such you will behave, is that clear?!” Lea, standing there soaking wet, found her confidence again and walked up to the woman, looking her straight into the eyes. “I’m sorry, I don’t know what you refer to exactly. I am a witness, yes, and as such I have come here today, reporting something I forgot to tell yesterday. Do you want me to keep away holding back information on your case now?” There was a pause, and the women just stared at each other. “You keep away from Greg, or you will live with the consequences”, Lea’s counterpart said slowly. Then she turned around and stalked back into the building. Wow, Lea thought, what was she getting herself into?

Lea went home and checked her emails, cleaned the kitchen, washed her laundry. She kept herself busy, waiting for the evening to arrive. When the sun went down behind the clouds, her place looked as tidied up as ever. She was sitting on her couch nervously waiting for something to happen. How was she going to get to his place? She didn’t even know the address. Lea was deep in thought as the doorbell rang. She jumped to her feet and rushed to her window, which was directly above the door to her building. As she was looking down, she saw him standing there: Greg, in his dark coat with his dark grey hair all wet from the rain. Just the look of him knocked her confidence out immediately. She hurried to get her back, put on her shoes and coat, and run down the stairs. Before she opened the door, Lea took a deep breath. She put her hand on the doorknob and pulled it open. “Hello”, she said, feeling the rest of what she wanted to say getting stuck in her throat. Where was that feeling yesterday? The shock and the wine, she thought. He smiled, and her heart melted – what a smile! Those eyes could make anyone confess, she was sure of it. “Hello, gorgeous”, he said, his voice sounding flattering and seductive and absolutely disarming. He led her to his car, holding her close to his body, and they drove into the early evening light towards his place. 

Lestrade’s car was high class, with leather seats and a lot of gadgetry. It was steady on the pavement and quiet as it moved swiftly through the London traffic. They rode in silence at first, until he broke it with his perfect slightly rough voice. “I still shouldn’t be doing this, you know?”, He said, putting his left hand on her cheek. Lea froze when he touched her, gentle and longing. She took a deep breath and said: “Why are you doing it then? Why are you taking me home? For the second time, as well.” He shrugged and put his hand back on the wheel. “I don’t know, to be honest. I just follow my gut.” His hands were plastered to the wheel now as if he tried to keep them away from her. “Do you? Are you sure it’s your gut and not your – “ She stopped there, unable to say the word: Dick. Cock. Penis. Genitals. Whatever the word, she couldn’t get it out; she was that little girl again. He knew what she wanted to say anyway and laughed out loud. “I am sure, what were you thinking?” The car made one last turn and stopped in front of a building Lea recognised from the night before. “We’re here”, he said matter-of-factly. He stopped the engine, got out of the car and went around it to open the door on Lea’s side. She put her feet on the sidewalk and got up with too much effort falling into Greg’s arms. He held her tight, close to his chest so that she could hear his heartbeat accelerate. “Are you okay?”, he asked, helping her stand upright. “Yes, I…”, she started. She was looking into his deep brown eyes, forgetting what she wanted to say. He slowly cupped her face with his hands, looking at her with lust and fascination, and pulled her close, kissing her forehead, her cheeks and finally her mouth. She put her arms around him while the kiss grew from gentle to passionate. His lips left her’s again, wandering off to her ear, and he whispered: “Let’s take this upstairs.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, I'm working on what happens upstairs. Stay tuned. You're welcome to follow me on Facebook, you'll find the link in my Bio.


	3. The Replicate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg and Lea go upstairs to get her phone....

Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade had just closed the door behind him and Lea, who remembered this place all too well. She remembered the wine and the soft first kiss between them. She remembered being treated like a goddess and being fucked like a whore. The memories sent shivers through her body. 

Lea felt Greg’s hands on her, rough and warm, as he took her coat off her shoulders and hung it to one of the hooks on the wall. She turned around, and their eyes met for a moment, seconds before their lips met. Lea loved the way, he kissed her, how he put his arms around her, pulling her close and giving her a feeling of safety and being wanted. With her hands around his neck, she let herself fall into every second of this kiss, of every movement of every part of his body, his smell, his taste, his warmth. Slowly his right hand went over her back, up to her head, where he buried his fingers in her hair. She felt him bite her lip a little, before, finally, pulling away from her. Greg let her go and just looked at her. “What are you doing to me, gorgeous?”, He said, his eyes dark with desire. “All I asked for was my phone, Detective”, she said, running her fingers through her messed up hair, her hand shaking. Greg smiled and shook his head a little; then he said: “I’m sure that’s all you want from me.“ He gave her another kiss and took her hand. 

They went into the living room, where Lea spotted her phone on the coffee table. Geg reached for in and handed it to her. “There you go”, he said with the twitch of a smile in the corners of his mouth., “that’s what you wanted.” Lea took her phone, looked at it for a moment and tossed it onto the sofa. “That’s not what I wanted.” She looked straight into his eyes and moved one step closer to him, their faces only inches apart. “And what do you want?” Greg’s voice was soft and rough and deep at the same time, giving Lea goosebumps. She felt her inhibitions drop with every breath she took, breathing in his scent, feeling him close to her. Her hands started to unbutton his shirt, and she heard herself say: “You.” Cupping her face with his hands, Greg pressed his lips to hers, opening her mouth to play with her tongue. His taste drove her wild, bringing back memories from the last night. She slid her hands under his shirt, as soon as it was opened up, and pulled his tank top out of his pants. His lips wandered off to her ear, and she heard him whisper: “I’m all yours.” Next, she felt his teeth on her neck, teasing her, retracing where he had bitten her earlier that day. “And you are mine”, he said slowly.

Greg’s shirt was off now, his tank top hung loosely over his pants, and he started to take the lead in their seductive dance. He unzipped her dress and slipped it down her shoulders. As he pulled her close to him, Lea could feel his stiff cock pulsating against her thigh. But there is still too much fabric, she thought and managed to get her hands between them to open up his pants. He kissed her fiercely while letting her strip his pants – along with his boxers – over his butt. He looked at her for a moment, pulled his tank top over his head and said: “On your knees.” Lea looked at him; her eyes went down over his greyish chest hair down to his boner. Yes, she wanted to taste him, every last inch of him. Slowly she got down on her knees and put her hands on his cock. It was harder than she expected, throbbing under her fingers. With one quick move, she took it in whole. Greg breathed in loudly. “Oh…God…yes”, he moaned and put his left hand on her head. Lea let her tongue dance around his cock, playing with every inch of it. She loved the taste of it, loved how it fit in her mouth while she moved her lips back and forth. She felt Greg’s hand on her head, pushing her to go faster and deeper. His hard cock was pulsating fast inside her mouth, rewarding her every movement. 

“I must have you”, Greg growled, pulling back her head from his crotch. She got up quickly, and he almost threw her onto the sofa. Within moments she was undressed, and he was all over her, kissing her neck, her collar bones, her breasts. Lea gasped and dug her nails into Greg’s back. He groaned and pushed her legs up, kissing her fiercely. Then, in one not so gentle move he thrust his thick cock inside her, making her scream with lust. “Greg!” Lea pressed her hips against his body. She wanted him, all of him. His movements were fast and hard, but not painful, making her shiver all over. He knew what he did, and he was very aware of that. She felt it in his look, in the way he was pushing her down onto the couch, in the way he was making her shiver and gasp and moan. “Greg…I’m…oh my god….I….”, she whispered, not able to get out a full sentence. He smiled at her devilishly and pinned her hands to the sofa while moving even faster. Lea felt the orgasm coming, fast and hard and didn’t even try to contain herself. She pushed her hips upward, pressing herself against him, screaming his name, as the shivering sensation that was her climax took hold of every cell in her body. 

Greg’s movements slowed down but didn’t stop. He set Lea’s hands free, and she wrapped her arms around his body. Their lips met again, soft and passionate. He moaned against her mouth, clearly close to finishing, his hips moving fast again, pushing hard against her. Their lips parted, and he growled loudly, and with one last hard stroke, he reached his peak. They kissed again, gently this time, being exhausted and out of breath. 

A few moments later they sat on the couch; Lea had put on underwear and his shirt, while he had put on just his boxers. He gave her another kiss, smiled and said: “So, is that how you pick up your phone?” She laughed a little and took his hand. “I don’t get it, Greg. You could’ve just dropped the phone off at my place. And now I’m the one who wanted sex?” “I never said that”, he replied, “but you’re right. Also, we shouldn’t be doing this. It’s just….hard to hold back.” “And why is that?”, Lea said wondering and tilted her head. He shrugged. “It’s like I told you yesterday. I just had that feeling when I saw you there, that feeling like I have to know you. I need to be with you. I can’t really explain it. All I know is that I was really happy to see you at Scotland Yard today.” “Well, you didn’t seem too happy. And neither did your colleague, what’s her name again?” “Sally?”, he looked at her puzzled, “what about her?” “She came after me when I left the building, said I should keep away from you. I think she might have a crush on you.” “Sally?!”, he asked again. Lea started laughing – “Yes, Detective, I wouldn’t lie to you.” - and so did Greg, putting his arms around her as she leaned against him.


End file.
